How the Queens of Hyrule came to be
by Ultimax10
Summary: Samus and Zelda have kids (created by a Magic spell) and they tell them and their fellow smashers the story of how they came to be.
1. Chapter 1

How the Queens of Hyrule came to be

By Ultimax10

 **Hey guys! This story is several years after the Console Wars in an Alternate Dimension. This story is basically about Samus and Zelda who are now married who tell their two children (created by a DNA magic spell that Zelda casted). Samantha and Zelda Jr. The story of how they came to be. Of course Peach and some of the others are also curious and decide to join in on the story. (I will use the enter key this time thanks for the tip.) Anyways hope you enjoy!**

 **Christmas at the Smash Mansion:**

The Christmas spirit is in the air and all of the smashers are having a grand time. Fox and Kirby are playing The fourth Smash Bros game on the Mansions Wii U console. Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, and the Ice Climbers are outside having a snowball fight. Mario and Peach are chatting by the Christmas tree with Link, Marth, and Ike. The mii gunner Elijah and the star princess Rosalina are snuggling by the fireplace drinking hot coco. Yup. Everything is always good at the mansion on Christmas. Actually, scratch that thought. "You No good piece of British garbage! I never want to see you again!" A heartbroken Lucina cried as she ran towards her best friends, Marth and Peach. Tears in her eyes. The pink clad princess and Atlean Prince held the crying woman trying to calm her. "Lucy! Baby! Please!" Shulk pleaded as he ran towards her. Ike and Mario stood in front of the blonde British man's way. Ike had his hand on the hilt of his sword. Shulk backed up slowly but was then grabbed by his collar by Ike. "Leave. Now!" Ike commanded as he threw Shulk down to the ground. Shulk then scampered off like a scared little rabbit as Ike and Mario returned their attention to Lucina. "What happened Lucy?" Peach asked sweetly. "That-British-j-jerk left me stranded in the snow after our ski trip down Smash Mountain, he didn't get me a present, and he-he... Lucina paused as the tears started to come down again. "He forgot our anniversary!" Lucina cried as she fell to on her knees with Marth and Peach following suit. The two continued to comfort the poor blue haired woman. All of the sudden, the doorbell rang.

Mr. Game and Watch went to open the door. When the two dimensional figure somehow managed to unlock the door, he was greeted by the Queens of Hyrule and their children. "Greetings Mr. Game and Watch." Zelda greeted the two dimensional man as she and her wife led their children in. Once the four made their way into the commons room, they were greeted by many of their fellow smashers. "Zeldie! Sammie!" Peach exclaimed as she literally tackled the couple while somehow expertly managing to avoid hitting their children. "And hello to you Peach." Zelda greeted as she tried to get up. "Hey Peach?" Samus asked. "Yeah Sam?" The still giddy mushroom princess asked. "Do you mind getting off of me and my wife?" Samus asked. "Oh-right-sorry! I just haven't seen you two in such a long time!" Peach apologized as she got off of them. "Well we have been pretty busy as you can see." Samus replied as she helped Zelda up."Auntie Peach!" The two Hylian princesses cried as they ran over to hug their favorite aunt. "Oh! What a surprise! "Hello there Samantha and Zelda Jr.! Look how big you two have gotten!" Peach spoke sweetly as she hugged her nieces.

Samantha and Zelda Jr. were both born around the same time. Samantha was older than Zelda Jr. By eighteen minutes. Samantha is five and a half and Zelda Jr. Is five. Samantha has Samus' bright golden hair that went down to her back. She also possessed Zelda's pointed ears which was the dominant recessive trait of the two women. Samantha also had Samus' diamond blue eyes. The blonde princess wore a light blue, white, and golden sweater with purple leggings and brown snow boots. Zelda Jr. Wore a purple, pink, and white sweater with white leggings and purple snow boots. Her hair was a nice mix between Samus' blonde and Zelda's brunette hair color. Her hair was braided in the front on her sides and had a ponytail in the back just like both of her mother's iconic hairstyles. Zelda Jr. Also possessed The recessive Hylian ears and Zelda's sapphire eyes. Peach picked the two girls up in her arms and rushed towards the others.

"LINK! Look who came to visit!" Peach practically yelled as she ran towards the hero of time. "Woah! That can't be who I think it is can it?" Link asked playfully as he reached out to hold to his nieces. "Uncle Link!" The two cheered as they held on to him. "Who are these young ones Peach?" Ike asked curiously as he stepped beside Link. Marth walked over as well with a more calm Lucina still in his arms. "That would be our kids." Samus said bluntly yet sounding proud and somewhat happy. "WHAT?!" Almost every smasher screamed and dropped what they were doing as they got up to see what Samus was talking about. Rosalina and Elijah walked over first. "Hello cousin Rosie!" The princesses greeted in unison as they went over and hugged the star princess. "Why hello cousins Samantha and Zelda Jr. How are you?" Rosalina asked kindly. "We're fine." The girls replied in unison once again.

"Okay slow down." Ike said as he looked at Samus and Zelda. You adopted? Ike asked. "Nope." Samus replied. "Wait then how could you two possibly have children?" Lucina asked. "Oh it's quite simple actually." Zelda replied. "Oh?" Lucina asked curiously. "Magic." Zelda answered her question. "Wait so does that mean that one of you has a-Ow!" Falco started out until Fox elbowed him in the gut. "No Falco, neither one of us are... Samus paused as she looked towards Zelda who covered their children's ears. Neither one of us are shemales." Samus stated bluntly. "It was a magic spell that allows the caster to be impregnated from the person of their choosing's DNA. No matter the gender." Zelda stated. "All you need to do is touch said person's skin and the spell will instantly take effect."

"And how do you three know about them and we don't?" Falco asked. "Make that four of us." Elijah stated as he hooked his arm with Rosalina's. "Huh. never would have guessed that you of all people knew." Falco commented smugly. "What is that supposed to mean bird brains?" Elijah retorted as he unwrapped his arm and got up right in Falco's face. "I'm saying that you're a-WHAM! Falco's unconscious body fell to the carpet. "That's enough of him." Lucina spoke as she sniffled. The poor blue haired swordswoman was still heartbroken. "What's wrong Lucy?" Elijah asked as Lucina hugged herself trying to hold back the tears that started to fall. Rosalina walked towards her along with Zelda. Lucina started to cry. "That jerk Shulk forgot their anniversary." Ike spoke as he walked towards Lucina. "That's awful! I'm so sorry Lucy!" Zelda spoke as she hugged her blue haired friend. Rosalina also joined the hug to help her heartbroken friend feel better. "That-" Samus paused when she looked at her children and signaled Link to cover their elf-like ears once again. "That asshole has broken your heart over and over again Lucina. I think it's time that you move on." Samus stated as she put a hand on Lucina's shoulder. "Sniff-Yeah. Maybe sniff-you're right S-Samus." Lucina said.

"You want me to mess him up for you?" Samus offered as she cracked her knuckles. "N-no Samus. I"ll deal with this." Lucina stated as she wiped away her tears. "Mother?" Zelda Jr. Interrupted. "Yes sweetie?" Zelda asked. "Can you tell me and Samantha a story?" "Why certainly my princess. Now which story should I tell?" "Ohhhhh!" Peach exclaimed as she jumped up and down while clapping her hands. "Tell us the whole story of your relationship with Samus!" Zelda looked at Samus who just shrugged. "I don't see the problem with it." Samus spoke as she shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah mom tell us that one! Please?" Samantha pleaded as she tugged on Zelda's royal gown. "Well alright then." Zelda agreed as she sat on a couch with the two princesses following suit. "And the others can listen too!" Peach suggested. "Lucina dearie, I want you to stay here and calm down. Since Link and I already know how they first met, we will go and get payback on Shulk for you!

"P-Peach you really don't have to." Lucina spoke quite unsure of herself. "Nonsense! I am going to teach him a lesson about what happens when he breaks my friend's hearts!" "Come on Link!" Link followed suit and the two left the room before Lucina could protest. Lucina sat down with her legs criss-crossed. Samus moved over to sit on the couch with Zelda as everyone else got comfy on the floor. "Okay. Everyone comfortable? Cause I'm gonna start now." Samus asked as she scooted closer to Zelda who has rested her head on her shoulder. Everyone just nodded in agreement. "Okay so It all started on the day that Zelda and I defeated Snake and Sonic in the Brawl tournament..."

 **Flashback:**

We did it Samus! Zelda exclaimed as she hugged the huntress who had decided to surprise their competition by not wearing her power suit for the first time. "You did great Zelda." Samus replied as she awkwardly accepted the hug. "I told you that you are more than just your armor." "Yeah, I guess you were right Zelda." Samus said with a soft smile. It made Zelda's heart melt when she saw that she had made Samus smile. As the two were beamed back into the prep room, Zelda got closer to Samus. "Z-Zelda?" Samus asked uncomfortably. "Mmm?" Zelda hummed as she rested her head on her shoulder. "What are you doing?" "Samus have you still not figured it out yet?" "F-figured what out?" Zelda turned to face the huntress and pressed her hands on her shoulders. Zelda stood on her tiptoes and leaned her head in to meet Samus'. "Still haven't figured it out yet Sammy?" Zelda whispered as she pressed her lips against Samus' ever so slowly yet softly. Samus was shocked at this at first. But the huntress started to melt into the kiss. Zelda pushed Samus against a wall and Samus grabbed the back of Zelda's head to get closer to the princess. Their kiss became more passionate. "What the hell are you two doing?!" A very shocked Princess Peach yelled. The two broke the kiss to look at the person who caught them. Zelda was now blushing shyly and Samus' face was as red as her power suit's helmet.

Samus just walked out of the room quickly passing Peach without making eye contact or saying a word. Zelda just looked away from Peach trying to hide the grin on her face. "Zelda!" Peach exclaimed as she ran over to her. "You actually did it!" "See I told you she felt that way about you too!" "Okay Peach yes. You were right." "Thank you for ruining the moment by the way." Zelda scolded. "Oh sorry!" Peach apologized. "Anyways I think I scared her off. Go get her Zeldie!" Peach exclaimed as she pushed the Hylian princess out of the doorway. Zelda knew there were only a few places in the mansion that the huntress liked to be in. Zelda went to the training room since it was the most likely place that the huntress would be. And just as suspected she was. Samus always trained when she needed to clear her head. "Hey." Zelda said. Samus turned her head and stopped the simulations. Samus then walked over to Zelda. "Hey." Samus replied shyly while trying to avoid the princess's gaze. Zelda shut the door and locked it. "Why'd you do that?" Samus asked. "So we can talk in peace." Zelda responded. "Look Zelda I-why'd you kiss me?" Zelda blushed a little and giggled. "Oh Sammy, isn't it obvious?" "You know I'm not good with emotions." Samus stated. "It's because I like you Samus! I like you a lot to be honest." Zelda exclaimed as she grabbed her friend's shoulders and playfully shook her a bit. Blushing all the while. The realization had just hit the huntress.

"Don't you have feelings for me too?" Surely you must have if you kissed me back." Zelda asked. "I... Don't know. Samus spoke slowly. "Oh...so you don't." Zelda spoke in a sad tone. "I didn't say that!" Samus exclaimed. She walked over towards Zelda. "I don't know anything about relationships, or what love feels like, but... I would... like to find out. With you." Samus said as she tilted Zelda's head up and brushed a stray strand of her brunette hair behind her pointed ear.

Zelda's face brightened a bit at the comment. "Are you sure Samus?" Zelda asked. "I'm more than sure." Samus replied. The blonde woman leaned in and kissed Zelda softly on the lips. Zelda returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Samus' neck. Samus wrapped hers around Zelda's waist. Zelda broke the kiss for a second so she can catch her breath. "Samus-I-wanted to be with you for a while now." "I've-I've felt-the same way?" Samus responded more as a question than an answer.

"Look Zelda, I do feel something for you, and I want us to become something more than just friends but,... It's just... Samus stumbled on her words trying to come up with a good answer. "Samus?" "I really want to be with you Zelda. I really do, but what about my responsibilities? What about Ridley? I can't just stop and I certainly can't take you with me! I won't risk you to the dangers of my world Zelda I just- "Samus!" Zelda cut her off. Samus was crying because of all of the stress that had built up over the years. "Samus, That's so sweet that you want to protect me but you have to slow down! We haven't even started dating yet and you're already worked up. As for your job, I have a solution." Zelda stated taking the huntress' hands and squeezing them gently.

"What's that?" Samus asked as she wiped the tears away. "You can stay with me in Hyrule once the Year's Brawl season is up. " "But Samus, we have a half a year before it is time to cross that bridge." "Right now you only have one thing to decide." "What's that?" Samus asked. "Do you want to make this work?... To make... **US** work?" Zelda asked. "Y-Yes Zelda. I really do." Samus stated with certainty.

"Oh Samus I'm so happy you feel the same way!" Zelda rejoiced as she hugged her bounty huntress. Samus hugged her back and then released herself from the embrace. Samus studied the princess' face. Samus had never seen such beauty. Zelda's smile is what could break the huntress' concentration in a mere matter of seconds. "She is just so cute!" "Cute? Ugh! What is happening to you Aran?" Samus mentally scolded herself for using that "C" word she hated so much. "So... does this mean we are now... Girlfriends?" Samus asked trying to contain her joy. "I guess it does." Zelda answered as she stuck her arm out. Samus linked her arm with Zelda's and the couple unlocked the door and left.

 **The Present Day:**

Samantha and Zelda Jr. were fast asleep as the rest of the group was in tears. "I-sniff-I wish I had a relationship that strong." Lucina spoke as she started to cry, "Hey hey, it's okay Lucy. We're here for you. Rosalina reassured as she hugged her friend. "Hey Rosie I got the nog." Elijah said as he walked back into the room with two glasses full of eggnog. "Thanks sweetie." Rosalina responded as she grabbed the glass from her gunner's hand. "Now don't drink too much Rosie. Remember what happened last year?" Elijah teased. Rosalina's face grew bright red. "Hey don't start. You were just as drunk and stupid as I was that night." Rosalina replied. "Lucina do you feel better?" Zelda asked concerningly. Yeah Sniff-I wonder where sniff-Peach and Link went." Lucina wondered.

Meanwhile, Shulk had already moved on and was now hitting on any new female smasher he could find. "Hey Robin, what's happening?" Shulk asked trying to act cool. "I know what happened with you and Lucina you jerk!" The female version of Robin huffed as she kicked Shulk in his crumpets and stormed off. "Me crumpets!" The British fool cried as he fell on his knees pressing his hands where she had kicked him. "Hey Shulk!" A loud and very feminine voice yelled. "Oh what do you want you pink frilly annoyance!?" Shulk yelled as he was then whacked in the head with Peach's umbrella named Perry. "I want payback for hurting my friend you heartless blonde pathetic excuse for a British Smasher! "Pathetic?! Why I otta- Wham! Link knocked Shulk out cold with the back of his Master Sword. "What a tool." Link said as he and Peach walked back into the commons room. Zelda had just returned from putting Samantha and Zelda Jr. to bed.

"Okay now who wants us to continue the story?" Samus asked as she put an arm around Zelda. "Hold on a minute, now that those two are back I would like to know how the four of you knew about Samantha and Zelda Jr, before the rest of us." Questioned Ike. "You might've been invited to the wedding, but you weren't invited to the baby shower!" Peach exclaimed. "The baby what now?" A confused Fox asked. "When Samus and I were close to having our two bundles of joy, we decided to throw a baby shower." Zelda explained. "Zeldie and Samus only wanted their closest friends there for the time being for the lack of questions everyone would've thrown at them." Peach Said. "We only decided to include the friends that were like family to us." Samus said. "Link is like a brother to me and Peach is my best friend so they were the first to receive the news." Zelda Said. "Since Rosalina and Elijah are together, and Rosalina's like a sister to me and Peach's own daughter, we had to invite her and Elijah." Samus explained. "Since Mario couldn't make it, he didn't find out until later, but Snake also came because he was Samus' best friend." Peach explained. "Hey I'm one of your best friends too Samus! Why wasn't I invited?!" Fox exclaimed, "I sent you an invite Fox, it must've gotten lost in the mail." Samus responded.


	2. The Perfect Team

Chapter 2

The perfect team

By Ultimax10

 **If you guys ever wondered why Wolf and Snake were removed from Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS, this chapter explains it all and more! (At least in my Alternate Universe) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Nintendo. If I did, you would see Me and Rosalina in our own game series. And Samus and Zelda in their own game series.**

Samus and Zelda came out of their room and into the commons center where they found Samantha and Zelda Jr. playing the sixth iteration of Smash from last year's match. This version added characters such as the Inklings, Maxwell, Rayman, and some DLC's such as Steve from Minecraft, Knuckles, and others. This year at the start of January will be the seventh annual Super Smash Tournament. Lucina walked by and noticed the four and walked towards them. "Good morning Lucina how are you feeling?" Zelda asked. "A little better. I was wondering if you two could tell us the next part of your story." Lucina asked. "Us?" Samus asked. "Yup!" Fox exclaimed as he and everyone from last night came through the hallway plus some others as well. This time Ness, Lucas, Little Mac, and the female Robin joined the crew. "Well okay I guess." Samus complied as she sat down in the couch who was immediately joined by Zelda and their children.

 **Flashback:**

A few weeks later after their relationship began, One morning, Samus and Zelda were taking a nice leisurely stroll through the Smash Garden. Zelda hugged her bounty huntress' arm as she sighed of relief and rested her head on Samus' shoulder. "Samus?" "Yeah Zel?" "What do you like most about me?" Zelda asked. "Um!..." Samus was totally caught off guard by the question. Samus studied the Hylian's face. She loved everything about the princess. From her personality, to her smile. "Hmm... I would have to say... Your ears. They are so interesting. Not to mention how much I love it when you make them move up and down. They complement your beautiful face." Samus said as she blushed a little. "You mean like this?" Zelda asked cutely as she moved her pointed ears up and down. "So...fuckin... cute!" Samus whispered aloud. "What was that Sammy?" Zelda asked as she got closer to Samus, knowing exactly what she had said. "Um nothing!" Samus exclaimed as she blushed. "Um-so, what do you like about me the most?" Samus asked trying to change the subject. "Hmm..." Zelda hummed as she thought of the number one thing she loved about Samus.

"Your eyes." Zelda answered. "My eyes? Why?" Samus asked. "They shine like piercing cut diamonds and they sparkle every time I'm with you. I see your soul and I love how it speaks to me." Zelda answered as she moved in closer to a now red faced Samus. Samus had no words for Zelda's complement, but the intense blush on her face told Zelda that she was happy with the response. "I love you Sam." Zelda said as she hugged her beloved. "I-I know you do." Samus responded as she hugged the Hylian back. Zelda knew that Samus needed time to accept not only Zelda's feelings towards her, but her own feelings towards Zelda as well. One day, she knew Samus would return those same feelings verbally. "We may come from different worlds, but I love you none the less. And I hope that one day, we can be together for the rest of time." Zelda stated as she blushed. "I-I'd like that." Samus answered as she hugged her back. "Hey Zelda?" "Yes Samus?" "You hungry?" "A little." "Well I'm starvin'. Let's go get some breakfast at the Smash City Cafe." "Okay."

Samus then lifted Zelda up and carried her bridal style towards the smash cab pickup-stop. "HEY TAXI!" Samus yelled as a taxi came into view. The cab came to a stop and the princess and bounty hunter got into the vehicle. "Where can I take you two?" The cab driver asked. "To the Smash Cafe please." Zelda requested as she put her hand on top of Samus' and layed her head on the huntress' shoulder. The cab ride soon ended and the bounty huntress gave the man some gold and left for the cafe. Since it was early in the morning, no one was up so the couple were able to get a seat with no problem. Miss Aran, Princess, will you have the usual?" A waitress asked. "Yes please." The two answered in unison. "Okay I'll be back shortly." The woman said as she left. "Man I love this place's pancakes. Almost as much as I love... You know." Samus said as she held Zelda's hand as blush attacked her face. Zelda would take that as a definite "I love you Zelda."

Zelda squeezed Samus' hand and leaned across the table to give Samus a quick peck on the cheek. "You're so cute when you're blushing." Zelda commented. "I'm not cute. I'm a bounty hunter And bounty hunters aren't cute." Samus pouted as she looked away from her princess. Trying to avoid her gaze. "Whatever you say my love." Zelda cooed. The couple's pancakes soon arrived and after the two had finished their meal Zelda paid for the both of them and the two left hand in hand. "Man I'm stuffed!" Samus exclaimed as she patted her stomach. Zelda let out a cute giggle. "I'm glad you enjoyed it my dear." Zelda replied as she hugged the bounty huntress' arm. "Let's go to the park it'll be fun!" Zelda suggested as she dragged her beloved towards the park, not waiting for Samus' response.

The two walked around for a bit until they came to the one tree that everyone had engraved their relationships in. Fox had Krystal's and his initials engraved using his pistol, but scratched it out with his claws once he and Krystal broke up. Captain Falcon was in a relationship with a Smash Cafe waitress named Dalaila. And Peach even dated Link in the past year! That heart with their initials seemed to have been chipped away from someone hitting it with a golf club. "Time to add another couple to the dating tree." Samus stated as she pulled out her Paralyzer from her pants pocket and turned the laser setting to heat beam. Samus then engraved a heart with the initials S+Z in the center.

"No one will know it's us since there are more S's in the roster. "But what about me?" Zelda asked unsure of how someone couldn't figure out that it is their initials. "Trust me, no one is smart enough to cross those wires." Samus stated reassuringly. "What wires?" Zelda asked with a cute confused look on her face. "It's an expression my darlin'." Samus explained as she kissed Zelda on the cheek. "I love you Sam." Zelda said as she hugged Samus. "I...I..." Samus began attempting to say those three words. "Shhh. It's okay. Don't force it." Zelda said as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss Samus. The two shortly ended their kiss. "We should start heading back. We have the first team match of the day." Samus said as she grabbed Zelda and carried her bridal style once again.

 **Smash Mansion:**

The two women stood on the left side of the Pokemon stage faceing their two opponents. "Team Samus and Zelda vs Team Wolf and Ganondorf!" The announcer's voice boomed throughout the stadium. The crowd was cheering for Samus and Zelda. "Three, two, one, go! The anouncer's voice boomed as the two teams quickly started to attack each other. Samus used her plasma chain to grab Ganondorf and started to pumble him with her armored fist. Samus then used a screw attack to launch him into the air. Once Zelda saw this she leaped up and hit Ganondorf with a magical electric kick to the ground. Wolf then slashed at Zelda through the air and cut her stomach and her face as well as her arms. "Zelda!" Samus cried as she threw Ganondorf at Wolf. Toppling both of the villains over. Samus rushed over towards Zelda and held her. "Samus... I'm fine. Finish this." Zelda said weakly as she held Samus' hand.

A smash ball soon appeared and Samus went right for it. After a couple of well placed hits on it, the ball soon cracked and the final smash aura glowed around her. Samus took her shot at the two opponents who were arguing about who should kill who. Wolf was able to dodge the attack, but Ganondorf was directly hit and was sent flying off the stage. Samus' power suit then broke and Samus was now in nothing but her zero suit. Samus looked back over to Zelda before her eyes went blurry and the world spun around her. "Samus!" Zelda screamed as she saw her love being viciously attacked by Wolf who was clawing at the now unconscious bounty huntress. "Sam!" Snake cried as he jumped out of the stands and into the arena. Snake started to beat the living hell out of Wolf as Zelda limped towards Samus and picked her up from the ground. Zelda forfeited the match and went to the smash clinic.

Samus' eyes started to open and she saw a blur of light. As her eyes adjusted, Samus heard her name being called by a beautiful voice she knew very well.

"Samus?" Zelda spoke as she lightly touched Samus' hand. "Wha-what happened?" Samus asked in a tired and dry voice. "Wolf tried to kill you. He almost came close to, until Snake came in and started to pound the living hellfire out of him." Zelda replied. "How-how long-cough!" Samus tried to speak but her sore throat didn't allow her to finish. "Drink some water. You've been unconscious from the lack of blood loss for almost a month now." Zelda answered. "I'm gonna incinerate that mutt." Samus growled as she gulped down the water.

"No need." A rough voice said from the doorway. It was Snake. And he had something behind his back. "Wolf has been banned from the Smash Tournaments for almost a decade." "Um princess, would you mind giving me sand Samus a few minutes alone?" Zelda hated when anyone called her "princess." Zelda didn't want anyone to treat her like royalty. Samus knows this and could tell that Zelda was a bit irritated by the name even if she didn't show it. "Why of course Snake. I'll let you two have some alone time." And as soon as Zelda walked out the door, she was grabbed by a white gloved hand and was swept away Into a closet. "Peach!?" What in farefore's name are you doing?! "I saw what happened and I wanted to see how Samus was doing." Peach lied. Zelda could tell when Peach was lying.

"Peach..." "Okay! Okay! I was spying on you two but honestly Zelda, what's going on with you two? What's your status?" Peach asked. She was too giddy to hold still. Zelda knew Peach wouldn't leave her alone until she gave her an update so she just gave in. "Well..." Zelda started off. Back in Samus' emergency room, "Samus are you okay?" Snake asked concerned for his friend. "Yeah I'm fine. Thank's for beating the hell out of Wolf for me by the way." "Yeah,...about that..." Snake began. Snake waited for Samus to say something but the expression on her face told him to continue. "I'm leaving Smash in two months." "What? Why?" A concerned bounty huntress asked. "Because even though I saved you from Wolf, I just got so mad. I nearly killed the mutt and the Hand told me I had to go. I'm sorry Sam." Snake said. The two just sat in silence for a moment. "Look Sam, there's somthin I've been meaning to tell ya." "I like you and I thought you know... Maybe you'd like me back?" Snake asked as he handed Samus the bouquet of flowers he got her. "Snake..." Samus sighed as she sat the bouquet on the nightstand.

"Sam, you know I always flirt with ya, and you always play along, that can't be a coincidence right?" Snake asked as he leaned in close enough to be face to face with her. Snake leaned in for a kiss, but Samus pushed him away. "Snake stop!" "Why don't you like me as anything more than a friend Sam?!" "Because..." Samus hesitated. "Because what!?" A heartbroken snake asked frustrated. "Because I'm gay!" Samus shouted a bit. Snake was taken aback by this. "I'm dating someone here as well." Samus muttered. "It's Zelda isn't it?" Snake asked. Samus froze. Sam, you can trust me. We're best friends. I won't tell anyone." "Yeah it's Zelda..." Samus breathed under her breath. "Hmm..." "Makes sense seeing that Peach is certainly not your type and that you and Zelda are the only other women competitors here." Snake stated. "Well you deserve to have someone like her Sam. I'm happy for you." Snake said as he got up from his seat and started to turn around to exit the room.

Samus grabbed Snake by the wrist. "Wait!" Samus said as she tried to get Snake to stop. Samus pulled Snake into a hug. "Thanks for understanding." Samus said. "No prob Sam. No prob." Snake said before he took his leave. "I can tell she loves me but she doesn't know how to express her feelings vocally." Peach just listened to Zelda ramble on about Samus. The mushroom princess digested every little piece of information that was thrown at her. "What would you say you like best about Samus?" Peach asked. "I don't know everything?" Zelda asked a bit confused about the question. "Name me some." Peach demanded. "Well, She's Smart, strong, independent, protects me as if her life depends on it, is a sweetheart even though she doesn't realize it,..." "Good now name me some of Samus' characteristics you like." Peach said. "Her blonde flowing hair, those pillowy lips, her soft pale skin, not to mention that body of hers, and oh goddesses! those beautiful shining diamond blue eyes... Zelda said as she got lost in thought.

"How's your sexual relationship going?" Peach asked. "Gah!" Zelda squealed as Peach's comment snapped her out of it. The Hyrulian princess blushed harshly. "That is none of your concern Peach." Zelda stated meekly. "Oh really? because I recall some very detailed fantasies involving..." Zelda stopped her there with a gloved hand over the mouth. "Peach grabbed her hand and removed it from her mouth. "Is Sammy always on top? Is that it?" "No! We take turns!" Zelda exclaimed before cursing herself for saying that out loud. The Hyrulian's face was now flushed. "I would have never expected Samus to be the one to be on the bottom ever." Peach commented making Zelda's face brighten even more. "Sh-shut up Peach." Zelda demanded as she turned away from her friend. "I'm going to see Samus again." Zelda stated as she quickly hurried out of the closet. "Love works in the strangest ways." Peach said to herself.

Zelda got back into the infirmary room and locked the door. Samus was trying to walk but her legs gave out. Zelda rushed towards Samus and caught her. "What are you doing?" Zelda asked concerned and a bit angry. "I was trying to find my girlfriend have you seen her?" Samus said with a smile. Zelda's frustration melted away at the comment. "What does she look like Miss Aran?" Zelda asked playing along as she lifted Samus and put her back into the bed using her magic. "She's got a beautiful face, cute pointed ears, wears a purple dress, has a sexy body..." Samus said. "Is her name Zelda by any chance?" Zelda asked. "I dunno is It?" Samus asked as she grabbed Zelda by the shoulders and leaned in and kissed her. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" Zelda asked. Samus smiled ath the comment. "I ask the same thing every day my darlin." Samus said before kissing her again.

"So what did Snake have to say?" Zelda asked curiously. "He got kicked out for almost beating the living shit outta that stupid mutt." Samus frowned as she crossed her arms. "Oh Samus I'm so sorry." Zelda said as she hugged Samus tightly. "Eh. I'll be fine as long as I have you my darlin." Samus said with a smile. "As will I." Zelda responded. And the two just rested there for the rest of the day.

 **Sorry it took me so long guys school and stuff. Also sorry about not having the first chapter complete I did but my story got cut off some how. I'll try to fix that. Review please.**


End file.
